


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 715

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [76]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 715 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 715 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 715

OCTAVIA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Yu gonplei ste odon._

**Author's Note:**

> Included for the sake of completeness.


End file.
